A Theme Park
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Well as you can guess theres a visit to a theme park, but something sinister is at work!


**A Theme Park? Never again.**

"Come on Bella, Renesme really wants to go too. A theme park would be a good idea, of course on a horrible drizzly day but that doesn't matter. _PLEASE, PLEASE_!" Jacob just kept moaning at me with that all week. I mean what was I supposed to do just say yes don't worry about exposing vampires or werewolves. Of course Jacob got his way on Monday, what a bad idea he had, that day turned out worst then when I was in hospital! Poor Edward!

"Look Renesme isn't it a tall rollercoaster and super fast too!" Jacob kept saying to Renesme apart from "Come on me and you together on it!" He is so annoying! Me and Edward said "meet us for your two lunches we will hover round the park" When they eventually came, they were soaked, Jacobs muscles very big under his wet t-shirt and Renesme had to go get changed! After that we all went in an alley and Edward, me and Renesme drank some animal blood from a bottle. When a shadow moved by us, because we knew what it was. One of us, a vampire. We didn't expect to be attacked! He came down he said " This will be easier as you are a vampire Bella, so much Victoria would have loved too bad you killed her!" He pointed at Edward at that point. "She was my mate like you two are!" At that point you saw a russet wolf appear and attack the vampire but a whimper escaped the wolf as the vampire dislocated a knee, the whimper came between the growls and snarls. The russet wolf dragged itself back to me, Edward and Renesme. Edward went to attack and then you heard a click followed by several other clicks and then Edward was on the floor. I ducked down grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt chucked it to the wolf and said "phase and get changed!" The russet wolf turned round and went down a little alley to the left. You heard a click and then Jacob came out from there I shouted at him "Look after Renesme!" I leaped forward and beheaded the other vampire. He did not put up much a fight.

Straight after I rushed to Edward side on the floor as he tried to get up, but Jacob was holding him down for me and calmly said "Let him up, see if he can stand" As I said that Edward stood for 1 second and fell down again with a huge dent in the concrete we left. Me and Jacob held Edward up and took him to the nearest forest and laid him against a tree. Jacob stood watch with Renesme over Edward who kept saying ow every time we touched the leg, otherwise he was saying i'm fine, i'm fine. I went against his will and rang Carlisle, who arrived to the exact place as we were in last than 30 minutes. He said "We need to get him home quickly, x-ray that leg and hand I guess he crushed your hand too!" Edward simply said "Fine let me up I'll run" I quickly turned round and calmly said "I'm carrying you" With that I simply picked him up and ran, Carlisle rang Alice and said get the hospital bed out and x-ray machine started up quickly!"

As soon as we were in the house I placed Edward on the bed carefully, while he brought the x-ray machine over and took one of the right hands and one of the right legs. Carlisle told me his right leg and hand were starting to become human so it would be easy to fix but only Emmett and him would be in there for the operation as Edward could not have anaesthetic, he would be quite vicious. We waited an hour till Carlisle had to start. He went up 1 second later you heard screaming. Within 30 minutes Carlisle came down said "We are leaving him for a couple of minutes so he can calm enough for me to do his leg". Strangely Emmett didn't come down but I found out later. Carlisle went back up and began on his leg, 5 hours of screaming, hissing, and growling later. Carlisle came down asked everyone to stay away for a day, so he could calm down we all said yes.

A day later I went up to see him, he had a cast round his hand and leg and he wasn't happy with himself. All he kept saying was "I can't believe I did that!" He realised I walked in and said "Come sit" I answered "What happened we heard all sorts of things happening like screaming and hissing. We all got worried!" "Well, Carlisle used a scalpel to open me up and then my dropping venom into the breaks they are healing, after that he put venom over the top of the cut. While all this was going on I was hissing, growling, and screaming because of the pain, I ripped Emmett's arms off and threw those into the corner. That's when Carlisle came down to see you he had just stuck Emmett's arms back on. Then he started with my leg the same procedure but this time and tried to bite Carlisle 5 times, he forgives me but I don't forgive myself. He said that I have 6 week of casts and crouches" Edward managed calmly.

"Hello Aro, Bella calm down he has only got good intentions, he has come to see how I was doing" Edward stated at me. "Edward my friend how is you?" Aro asked, "Fine" Edward replied. With that he continued to "Aro you had a friend of yours follow you here, Hello Jane" Jane just smiled, and then came the screaming. Edward was rolling around on the bed in agony. Aro shouted at Jane to stop she did. But Edward didn't stop screaming. We all turned around, Carlisle had the x-ray machine on top of his leg. Jane had rebroke one of the past fractures, Carlisle ordered everyone out the room and for Emmett to come. It took 2 hours for the break to be fixed. He had to have another day to calm. When I went to see him he said "That it was just like the first time but worse because Emmett had to use his teeth to open my leg up"

From then on we kept Aro and Jane away from Edward, and he got better through time and was soon back to the way we were before.

By Jessica Louise Barrett 8B2.

*Please note all the characters are from Twilight books but this story is not, made up by me. It is like this because I recently read all of the books. All the characters are vampires, Jacob is a werewolf and Renesme is half vampire and half human.*


End file.
